


Stomach Bug

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'I was wondering if you could do a SDV prompt of Harvey sick with a stomach bug, and his lovely farmer wife nursing him back to good health?'Who doctors the doctor?





	Stomach Bug

“I should really be on a mostly-liquid diet right now.”

You look down at Harvey and fold your arms, and he looks up at you, eyes bleary without his glasses, cheeks pale grey.

“Perhaps some bread. Without…”

“Do you ever stop being a doctor?” you grumble, and he looks at you, brown eyes wide and oh-so-puppy-like that you can’t argue. “My poor brave boy.”

“Do you ever stop being a farmer?” he asks, and you shake your head. “Then… ugh. Do you have that bucket handy? Please m-make sure to wear rubber gloves…” You close your eyes, and then lean forward, kissing his head. “Please don’t do that.”

“Tough. If I get sick, then my doctor can take care of me. Simple.” You grin, and he rolls his eyes.

“And if we’re both ill at the same time, who’ll care for the animals?”

“Uh, me.” You shrug. “Animals gotta be taken care of. Or I could pay Shane to come up and feed the chickens and Marnie would come up and milk the cows for a few days, so long as I gave her free roam of the veg patch after.”

“…you plan for everything, don’t you?” he smiles, and then coughs weakly. “Ohhh, I feel bad.” You slide the bin closer to him, and look away as he throws up into it, rubbing his back gently. “I am so sorry. I must’ve caught it from someone I was treating…”

“I think I heard Jodi saying that Vincent wasn’t well,” you say soothingly. “Just rest, damn it, Harvey, you work too hard anyway.” He looks up at you, eyes watery and sad, and you pass him the cup of water next to the bed. “Just swoosh your mouth out.”

“You have a very soothing bedside manner. At least, to me,” he sighs, and you smile gently. “Oh, my dear. I love you.”

“I love you too, Harvey. I wouldn’t clean sick out of a bin for just anyone.” You pass him a baby wipe, and he cleans his face off. “Wow, that’s… gross.”

“Romantic,” he mumbles, and then you both giggle.


End file.
